Bondage Incest Love
by Kailee Nakamaru
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke enjoying themselves in Itachi's office.


Warnings: PWP, lemons, bondage, toys, implied voyerisim, incest, rimming, spanking...Yeah. :P I think I probably missed something. Oh well! :P  
A/N: I feel like a perv...which I think I am. xD  
Anyway, flamers will be ignored. Just saying.  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. :P

"O-Oh God...It feels...Nngg!"

His body was lit on fire and his senses felt ten times stronger than usual. Especially his sense of touch. Large hands ran touched him in places he never thought someone would. It felt so good, so hot, so fucking amazing. Thrusting his body towards the hand that was gripping tightly onto his cock he moaned.

"Now now, you don't want anyone to see you right? Keep making all that noise and the people down there will look up and see you're naked body begging to be touched by me. Kay, Sasuke?" asked another. The man whose hands were touching him in ways that made him feel so good and yet so slutty.

"Nnng...I-Itachi...quit. Let...Let me come!" Sasuke moaned out.

Itachi tsk'ed. "Sasuke, I told you not to ask me. You're going to have to be punished now." Itachi gave a sigh, "Don't move Sasuke. If you do, your punishment doubles." Itachi added.

"Y-yes sir." Sasuke grimaced, his body was covered with sweat and his hands were resting on a window. The window to Uchiha Corp. The biggest Gun Salesmen in all Japan. He was on the fifth floor, in his brother's office, without a single thread of clothes on him and his body pressed against the window. Luckily they are tinted, but the thought of someone watching them fuck unnerved him as much as it turned him on. On his cock, a ring rested a little too tightly, preventing him from releasing all over the window. His cock was purple, he'd been denied his release for so long now and Itachi's cum was seeping out of his ass without an end.

"'Tachi...?" his brother, who was also his boyfriend, had been gone too long for comfort. He really wasn't sure what he was up to.

"Sorry Sasuke, I got distracted. I'm here now." Itachi smirked, that face made Sasuke's insides turn, Itachi's punishments hurt yes. But they were much more embarrasing than anything else. Humiliating even. He felt something get shoved up his ass and he opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out as he felt a ball gag two sizes too big get shoved in his mouth and hooked behind his head.  
"Need to make sure no one else can hear your screams but me." Itachi explained, but Sasuke knew better, his lover was possessive and he would fuck Sasuke in front of a hundred people to emphasize that Sasuke belonged to him and not to anyone else.  
No, the truth was he loved to see Sasuke in bondage and he knew that Sasuke loved it. No matter how hard he tried to hide it, Itachi figured out quickly that he loved it.

Something started to rumble inside of him and he felt weak in the knees as something practically slithered around inside of him. A vibrator. One of the smaller ones that drove him insane. It normally had him begging in minutes, but he was being punished. He wasn't supposed to beg, but he wanted to so bad.

He squirmed every which way, his cock getting unbearable in it's restraints as he kept rubbing into the window. The window being the only thing holding his body up. He felt something else get shoved into his ass and he screamed into the gag. "Go to the mini-fridge and grab the whipped cream for me, Sasuke." Itachi stated and walked away and headed to the couch, sitting down and crossing his legs.

Itachi had shoved a ass-plug inside of him, there was no way that vibrator was coming out unless he pulled both out. And he'd get in a lot of trouble if he did that. He tried to stand and gasped, then moaned and groaned. With every step the vibrator rammed into his prostate. He didn't know how long he could handle it. He needed to come, badly. Finally he reached the mini-fridge and grabbed the whipped cream that Itachi wanted. Going towards Itachi as slowly and carefully as possible.

"Walk Sasuke, don't crawl."

Sasuke looked up to Itachi who was smirking and blushed, gulping he took a normal step and fell onto his knees, it felt so. Damned. Good! So damned good that it hurt. It hurt so, so bad. He stood back up, moving towards Itachi quickly, which forced the vibrator to hit his prostate and ram into it continually as he walked. He handed the bottle to Itachi who took it, he was about to collapse but, "Stay standing."

Itachi's command made him groan.

"Are you back-talking me, Sasuke?" Itachi rose an eyebrow and Sasuke's eyes widened and he shook his head.  
"Are you sure? because that's what it sounded like to me." Itachi's coal black eyes glared at him.  
Shaking his head again he felt the ass-plug and vibrator get removed, making him sigh in relief. But as he felt something cold and creamy start filling him arched his back. "The whipped cream still needs to be shaken up, ne?" Itachi asked with a raised eyebrow.

It was then Sasuke screeched as a hand came down on his ass hard. Extremely hard. "You've back-talked me, begged me when I said not to and over-all have disobeyed me. You will take each smack gratefully, do you understand?" Itachi asked. Sasuke shook his head up and down quickly.  
The second blow came and Sasuke moaned, loud. Even with the ballgag, Itachi was sure someone could hear it. He laid on a couple more and Sasuke was moaning all the way through, at some point he removed the gag and Sasuke's moans tripled in sound. He was sure everyone could hear Sasuke. And Itachi wanted it that way. He wanted them to know Sasuke was off limits. There was no way in hell anyone besides him was allowed to touch Sasuke.

Five more smacks and Sasuke was incoherent and his hand print was going to be bruised on Sasuke's ass for awhile. After all his smacks were finished, Sasuke groaned. Itachi only gave him a minute before he shoved Sasuke onto his knees and forced his cock into Sasuke's mouth. The boy groaned as he felt Itachi fuck the inside of his mouth, thanks to every moan from the spankings, Itachi came fairly soon. But only a small portion was in his mouth, the rest was covering Sasuke's face.

"M-master...You're still hard..." he moaned as he slowed the cum.

"Yes, I am. I'm going to fuck you nice and hard now. Okay?"  
"Yes Master!"  
"Stand up and walk over to my desk and lay your stomach down on it."  
"Yes Master!"

Sasuke stood, moaning as he felt the whipped creamed from earlier start seep out of him, but he laid on his stomach on the desk and waited.  
It wasn't long before Itachi said he had to clean him up before he shoved his dick inside of Sasuke. He put his mouth near Sasuke's entrance and started to tongue fuck him. Eating out Sasuke's insides and making him cry out as he sucked all the whipped cream from Sasuke. "Delicious. Now, are you ready for my cock to pummel you and push you over the edge. For me to make you feel like a slut and act like one two? Are you ready for your body to be used like never before?" Itachi's voice was low and sultry and Sasuke had to moan.  
"God yes! YES!" he cried out.

Itachi smirked and shoved every inch of his foot-long cock inside of Sasuke and started a fast pace from the very start of it all. Sasuke screamed and moaned as he felt his cock run over the wood over and over again, it was hyper-sensitive because of how hard he was and unable to take off the cock ring.

Itachi saw Sasuke's problem and came inside of him with a groan. He moved them so Sasuke was on his back and removed the cock ring, before he started to ram inside of Sasuke again. It only took a moment before Sasuke was coming. "I-Itachi!" he cried out, but it didn't stop. The flow kept going as Itachi wouldn't relent his quick pace of ramming his prostate. Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized Itachi was far from threw. His punishment just ended, the real fucking was just beginning. He screamed again, this time not held back in the least as Itachi rammed him. He couldn't catch his breath from the constant flow and when Itachi finally came again he was relieved.

Apparently, Itachi wasn't ready to stop.

Sasuke gasped as his body was thrown on the ground, he turned on the side to get up but found Itachi between his legs, sitting on one leg the other held high in the air. Sasuke blushed as he felt filled again. His body was getting overwhelmed. Just a few minutes and he was cumming again. He felt that cock pound into him over and over and over again. It finally ended with Itachi cumming inside him and he could feel a bit of cum dribble out. Itachi pulled out and replaced his cock with a butt-plug and smirked. "Don't take that out, Sasuke. It's to prove to everyone your lover is possessive." Itachi stated.

"Yeah, I think they already know..." Sasuke panted out, he could barely move. Itachi helped him up and he felt his knees give out causing him to fall into Itachi again. "Hm, you feel good, Sasuke?"

"Yeah...My body aches everywhere though." he moaned.

"Oh? Is that so bad? How many times have we fucked like this and you're still as tight as you were when you were a virgin?" Itachi rose an eyebrow.

"I-Itachi!"

"If I didn't have to get to work, I'd do you again little brother. So I suggest you get dressed and head home. I'll reward you if you're a good boy." Itachi smirked, kissing Sasuke. They were like that for awhile, before Itachi parted them and Sasuke got dressed and limped home.

THE END.


End file.
